DIAGNOSE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: CANNON/Naruto dibuat terbayang-bayang ambang KEMATIAN tatkala Tsunade menunjukkan penyakit APA yang diderita Sakura-/'Apakah ada KESEMPATAN bagi pasien- untuk SELAMAT?/'Termasuk untuk KASUS anda ini Selalu BERAKHIR dengan–/-BAD SUMMARY/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Author: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

**.**

**.**

**_Inspirated by a Senpai; Cui'Pz Cherry on Her Fanfiction: SURPRIZE_ (^_^), many thank 4 u ! DISCLAIMER also for it!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Happy READING!  
><strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"DIAGNOSE"**

**WARNING: CANNON, TYPO'S (?), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Naruto memandang mata hazel <em>sepupunya<em> ini tak percaya. Tsunade terdiam menunggu komentar, Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Ini diagnosa _gila._" Naruto menjatuhkan tangannya yang tertutup kaos seragam jounin hingga pergelangan itu ke samping, badannya direbahkan lebih dalam ke kursi. "Kau yakin itu _penyakitnya?"_

Tsunade menarik nafasnya sekali.

"Jujur aku sendiri tak yakin."

Dan sungguh kedua shappire Naruto membulat,

"Maksudmu?"

Tsunade terdiam mengangkat bahunya, ujung jemarinya hanya menunjuk kembali pada map sewarna jingga yang menjadi jeda tambahan selain meja di antara mereka. Meninggalkan pemuda berumur 21 tahun ini kian terperangah. Suasana rumah sakit cukup sunyi untuk bahkan bagi Naruto dapat merasakan kerancuan yang memukul-mukul dalam hatinya. Naruto mendecih, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Tsunade tak mengejar, dia terdiam sendiri di balik meja. Tsunade menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dahi, perlahan lalu akhirnya mengusap seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan. Tak berkeringat memang, namun kejadian tadi sudah sunggup membuat dirinya sendiri tegang. Naruto tak berbalik sama sekali pada Tsunade, dibukanya pintu dengan kasar lalu membantingnya dengan suara keras yang menusuk gendang telinga.

Naruto berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade, di otak Jounin muda ini hanya ada kata _kenapa-kenapa- dan kenapa._ Tak lain lagi.

Angin meniupkan bau-bau musim dingin ke hidung Naruto. Naruto merasakannya, _dingin._ Ini sudah menjelang minggu pertama Desember dan musim dingin panjang akan segera tiba, cepat atau lambat.

Naruto berjalan mengitari jalan setapak yang terasa di balik sepatu bootnya teramat dingin suhunya. Ini sudah awal Desember, dan sewaktu-waktu badai salju akan datang. Membuat suasana semakin lebih buruk.

Naruto tak begitu suka dengan cuaca dingin. Es dan salju akan membuatnya memakai jubah yang modelnya tak terlalu dia suka semasa misi, dan itu akan membuat _mood-_nya yang temparemental akan semakin buruk.

Dia berjalan menuju apotek rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kalimat seorang perawat menyambutnya, Naruto melempar pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak banyak orang yang ditemuinya seperti di rumah sakit tadi. Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar kertas dari sana. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah perawat, mencoba memastikan ekspresi yang mungkin sudah masuk daftar dugaannya.

Dan garis wajah perawat yang tadinya ramah kini berubah _takut, _sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto.

Pemuda ini mendengus tatkala sang perawat berbalik meninggalkannya, mencari sebuah nama dari sekian yang tertampang di rak. Melabelinya dengan kertas, lalu membungkusnya dengan plastik.

"Ini obatnya. Untuk 7 hari pertama ini mungkin dapat diminum cukup 2 kali sehari, saat setelah sarapan dan sebelum tidur. Untuk penggunaan selanjutnya dapat menunggu konsultasi dokter di pemeriksaan yang kedua kali nanti."

Naruto menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Perawat menghitung dengan mesin sebelum menyerahkan sejumlah kembalian dan tanda terima pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya, dan tatkala sang perawat baru akan berbalik, Naruto memanggilnya.

"A-Eng... M-Maaf, bisa aku tanya sesuatu _–maksudku- _ya, ada yang teramat ingin kuketahui."

Perawat itu tak jadi melangkah, dia berbalik lagi lalu menatap Naruto.

"_Nani desu ka? Uzumaki-San?"_

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar tanggapan baik dari perawat ini, jujur meskipun dia tak mengenal siapa nama perawat ramah ini, namun toh semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja terkuat dunia_-HEI!_

"Ah, ya...

Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh, tapi...

... Apakah ada kesempatan bagi pasien _kanker usus_ untuk selamat. Yah, mungkin paling tidak membaik, dalam seminggu ini?"

Perawat itu mengerutkan kening, mengangkat tipis senyumnya sebelum berkata,

"_Eto..._ jujur sebenarnya aku tak mau membuat khawatir, namun waktu paling cepat untuk pemulihan pasien adalah 2 minggu. Itu pun hanya bagi mereka yang mendapat gejala, sedangkan yang lainnya, termasuk untuk kasus anda ini..."

Naruto mendengarkan seksama penjelasan perawat yang kini terlihat amat hati-hati memilih kata-katanya,

"...Selalu berakhir dengan opname di rumah sakit. Dalam waktu yang _tidak ditentukan."_

Naruto membulatkan bibirnya, mengubahnya dalam sejurus hingga terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya tak pantas sekalipun untuk diperlihatkan. Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya ramah,

"Ah, begitu ya. Terima kasih." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, _terima kasih."_

"Tidak apa-apa, pastinya anda harus sabar dan berdoa pada _Kami-Sama _ agar diberikan kesembuhan yang terbaik bagi sang pasien."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Mungkin saya harus mohon diri dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"_Daijobu."_ Jawab perawat. "Boleh tahu siapa kah orang yang sedang sakit ini, keluarga anda, _kekasih, _atau-"

"_Sahabatku."_ Tukas Naruto. Badannya yang baru terbawa 2 langkah meninggalkan apotek berbalik lagi, menghadap perawat.

"Dia sahabat setimku,

Dan juga seorang kunoichi. Kau pasti juga tahu siapa orangnya."

Perawat membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti. Mengangguk manis sekali lagi sebelum bibirnya kembali mengucapkan,

"Ah, begitu... semoga lekas sembuh, _Uzumaki-San!"_

Naruto tersenyum ringkih, lalu berjalan.

Langkahnya _gontai. _

Naruto meninggalkan wilayah apotek, kembali menuju ruang tunggu pasien rawat jalan. Dalam hatinya dia tak henti-henti merutuk takdir. _Sial, sungguh-sungguh sial._

Naruto menghela nafas beratnya, menimbulkan uap memutih yang lenyap seketika ke udara.

_Dingin._

Naruto merutuk lagi, _kejadian pagi tadi..._

_Ya... pagi tadi..._

_._

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

Mata sewarna emerald zamrud milik Sakura yang baru saja berbinar kini membulat, wajahnya pucat. Tangan putih Sakura menahan 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya ingin segera keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura berlari. Meninggalkan meja makan menuju wastafel.

Oh, Naruto reflek pula mempercepat kunyahannya. Menelan sisa onigiri yang menjadi sarapan pagi ini sembari bangkit dari duduk, menyusul Sakura.

"_H-Hoooeeeekk!"_

Suara itu terdengar jelas dari wastafel. Naruto tiba, memijit belakang leher _kunoichi_ berambut _pinky_ itu perlahan-lahan. Sakura tak berontak dari bantuan _sahabatnya _ itu, dibiarkan Naruto memijit urat-urat yang menegang di sana. Mencoba meringangkan derita Sakura.

"_H-h...Hooo-eeeek...!"_

Sakura muntah lagi. Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. Butuh beberapa menit berlalu hingga Sakura benar-benar merasa sudah cukup 'puas' dengan _sakitnya _ini. Sakura mencuci mulutnya, berbalik badan dan mendapati Naruto sudah lenyap. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, dilihatnya Naruto mengambil segelas air hangat. Menyodorkannya pada Sakura yang baru saja mengambil duduk.

"N-Naruto, a-aku-"

" _Minum."_

Naruto memotong sanggahan Sakura pendek. Tak mampu berkata lagi, Sakura mengambil gelas bening itu dari tangan Naruto, meneguknya perlahan-lahan.

_Nyeri._ Terasa nyeri yang berjengit di kerongkongannya selama dia minum. Tenggorokannya pun serasa kering hingga berujung pada sensasi yang juga tak terasa nyaman di perut. Sakura menyelesaikan tetes terakhir minum air hangatnya sebelum menurunkan gelas, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Acara sarapan mereka belum selesai. Onigiri dan stup kentang yang masih mengepul-ngepul di depan mereka berdua menjadi saksi. Naruto membungkukkan badannya, menaruh dagunya pada sebelah tangan yang yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Sudah dua hari kau selalu muntah tak jelas, kuharap kau tak lagi meneruskan dramamu itu, Sakura_-Chan_."

Sakura terhenyak, keringatnya muncul setetes dari dahi yang lebar.

"_N-Nani?_ A-aku tak kenapa-napa kok, mungkin hanya-"

"_-Masuk angin?"_

"E-eeh, ya... M-mungkin begitu."

Suara Sakura tertangkap gagap. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sempurna.

"_Ck,_ aku berani taruhan. Kau ini sekarang sedang sakit." Naruto menuding. " Kau tidak bisa terus mengatakan alasan yang sama jika kau sadar tadi malam _bangun_ berapa kali untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi, khan? Sakura_-Chan?"_

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tahu tak mungkin lagi berbohong kalau Naruto sudah menatapnya tajam seperti ini. _Semua _dimulai kemarin pagi.

Ya, kemarin pagi. Naruto masih dalam perjalanan pulang misi, kemarin itu pula Sakura baru mulai merasa sakit. Perutnya serasa mual, kepala pusing dan muntah-muntah. Kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya pun kian sepakat, serasa nyeri dan pahit tatkala menelan makanan. Sakura benci mengakuinya, dan selama sehari itu, dia hanya berharap kalau dirinya _baik-baik saja._

Ya, Sakura sungguh berharap baik-baik saja.

Dan Naruto baru pulang sore tadi, mereka menjalani _kehidupan_ mereka dari mulai makan malam hingga sarapan pagi ini seperti biasa.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa, _sih?"_ Kelakarnya, membuat sepasang _shappire_ itu membulat. "Lagipula kau tahu kalau taruhanmu itu selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan, _Naruto."_

Naruto mendengar penekanan pada namanya di baris terakhir. Ia kembali ke kursinya tempat dia duduk, mencomot lagi sekepal onigiri.

"_Hh,_ terserah. Hari ini kau libur dulu saja, akan kukirimkan _gamakisuke_ ke _Baa-Chan _ agar dia tahu keadaanmu sekarang. Kita periksa saja ke rumah sakit, "

"Hei, itu tidak mungkin, Naruto." Sakura menyanggah lagi, "Aku-"

"_-Terserah."_

"Tapi-!"

"_Kubilang terserah!"_ Naruto menaikkan suaranya setinggi 2 oktaf. "Aku bilang terserah kau mau atau tidak, itu mungkin atau tidak. Namun kau _harus_ ke rumah sakit."

"Tap-!"

"_H-A-R-US!"_ Debat Naruto, "Dan tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Sakura tanpa sadar serasa semakin menunduk, Naruto mengunyah stup kentang. Di sela-sela kunyahannya ini kuping Naruto mendengar suatu kalimat yang menunjukkan pengiyaan.

"_Hai.."_

Naruto diam tanda setuju. Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuknya. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang, Naruto melihatnya. Dipercepat kunyahannya terakhir ini, menyambut gelas berisi air putih sebelum bangkit berdiri. Naruto mengambil rompi jouninnya. Lalu mengamit tangan Sakura yang baru selesai dengan makannya.

Sakura kaget, Mulutnya baru akan memprotes gerak cepat Naruto.

"_Hayaku ikimasu!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**NORMAL POV**

Dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka di rumah, _tadi pagi._ Selanjutnya mereka hanya menapak lantai sekali, mencapai rumah sakit dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu._

"_Naruto!"_

Suara manis itu memanggilnya, Naruto yang tengah melamun sambil berjalan nyaris kaget. Sakura yang tengah menantinya di ruang tunggu pasien melambaikan tangan.

_Oh, sial...sial...sial... Apa yang harus kuberitahukan padanya?_

Naruto sadar kalau langkahnya berjalan semakin lambat, namun dia tak punya pilihan.

_Tidak, Sakura-Chan belum boleh tahu tentang ini!_

"Ah, Ya. Sakura_-Chan."_

Naruto menanggapi panggilan itu dengan secarik senyum dan lambaian tangan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, semakin dekat, semakin dekat...

Dan tepat dua langkah di depan Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat _akal._

"_Ee? Nani?"_

Naruto gagap, cepat-cepat diubah air mukanya menjadi santai.

"Ahahaha... iya, aku sepertinya kalah. Kau menang, Sakura_-Chan_."

Syukurlah, gelagat tipuannya tak terbaca oleh Sakura. Dua detik terlewat dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu menghela nafasnya lega.

"_Hh,_ _yokatta desu ne... _ Tuh, khan. Benar apa yang baru kubilang tadi, khan?"

"Ya, _so ka."_ Iris shappire Naruto berbinar. "Aku benar-benar kalah taruhan."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, "Tak ada gunanya lagi berlama-lama di sini kalau hanya sekedar _masuk angin."_

Sakura tertawa, dia bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo,"

Naruto tersenyum, Sakura mengiringi langkahnya kini. Tatkala keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto merapal segel, baru mengamit tangan Sakura tatkala gadis muda ini menarik tangannya.

"Eh, _jangan!"_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya yang tertutup _hitai ate._

"He? Kenapa?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu.

"_E-Etoo..."_

Naruto keheranan,

"A-aku ingin kita berjalan saja."

_He?_

"... Dan aku ingin kita berjalan di jalan _Ichiraku Ramen_. Ah-Iya! Mungkin aku lapar?"

Naruto _cengo._

"_Nande?_ Naruto?"

"_A-An... N-Nande mo nai..."_ Naruto melepas kontrak _jutsu_-nya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Ayo kita jalan."

* * *

><p>Naruto melongo.<p>

"Tambah lagi!"

Ayame mengambil mangkok kosong milik Sakura, senyum manisnya terkembang hebat. Paman Teuchi tertawa saja,

"He, Naruto. Kau tidak tambah? Tumben malah kali ini Sakura yang lahap makannya."

Naruto gelagapan, _"I..Iaa... S-So janai.._. Aku hanya mas-."

"_Ne,_ Naruto? Kau tidak tambah? Cuaca semakin dingin dan kau perlu paling tidak sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Kalimat _innocent _Sakura benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin tak habis pikir. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang bersemayam diraga Naruto.

.

**_Hei, Baka! Sakura sedang kanker usus! Apa tak apa kalau kau biarkan makan-makan seperti ini?_**

_._

"_Ne, Naruto?"_

_Ah!_

"_Anata wa Daijobu desu ka?"_

"A-Aah... E-eh, i-iya, maksudku –aku mau tambah lagi."

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan pupil sipit paman Teuchi. Sosok tua itu menggulung lengan bajunya lebih ke dalam, lalu berteriak penuh semangat.

"_YOSH! _Satu porsi jumbo untuk Naruto!"

"_Oke!"_

_He?_

O-Oh... gawat..

Ini benar-benar_ gawat._

Naruto menelan ludah, dia tak berkomentar sedikit pun pada kunoichi muda yang baru saja mengangkat tangannya ini sembari berteriak.

.

**_C-Celaka..._**

**_...Sakura-Chan benar-benar sakit..._**

_._

* * *

><p><em>"H-Hoooeeeek!"<em>

Sakura merasa sesak yang berjubel, menyeruak dari dalam perutnya, memaksa keluar. Naruto sunyi menahan jijik tatkala melihat ramen dua mangkok yang belum selesai dicerna itu kembali keluar, masuk ke dalam saluran wastafel dapur. Sakura mencuci mulutnya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Naruto sejenak meninggalkannya berjalan sendiri, mengambil segelas air hangat-seperti tadi pagi-.

Naruto sedetik melirik jendela, matahari masih terukur setinggi dua tombak, belum terlalu siang. Namun Sakura sudah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen Ichiraku, lalu memuntahkannya lagi dalam jangka kurang dari satu jam.

Kejadian yang sungguh teramat _buruk_, untuk skala pagi hari.

_Sial._

Naruto merutuk lagi, menghela nafasnya berat seraya menaiki tangga.

Naruto memasuki pintu kamar, sosok berambut pink itu terduduk lesu di pinggir tempat tidur. Naruto menyodorkan gelas itu pada Sakura, gadis muda itu menerimanya.

"Setelah ini kau tidur saja.

Aku _khawatir _padamu."

Sakura mengembalikan gelas usai minum, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan-pelan. Peningnya serasa semakin menjadi, perutnya juga serasa semakin melilit-lilit. Sakura memijit sudut kepalanya, meringis.

"N-Naru-to... A-Aku pusing..."

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Baru dia sadari kalau dari tadi ia belum melepas rompi jouninnya karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi 'Sakura'. Naruto mendorong perlahan bahu Sakura hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur, menyibakkan sedikit keringat yang muncul di dahi lebarnya. Sakura tetap diam tak melawan saat Naruto menaikkan selimut hingga dadanya.

"_Tidurlah." _Gumam Naruto tipis. "Aku di sini."

Sakura menoleh ke kiri, memastikan sang pemilik kalimat tak menyisakan dusta dari mulutnya,

"Kau tak akan pergi ke mana-mana, khan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia bangkit dari bungkuk. Berdiri tegak lalu bergumam,

"Ya, aku tak akan ke mana-mana kok. Aku _hanya_ di si-"_._

**_TING-TONG!_**

.

.

.

"...-ni..."

Suara bel pintu mengesalkan sudah. Sakura mendongak, memandang pada Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Naruto menyadarinya, mengangkat kedua tangan ke dada.

"O-Oke...aku akan melayani tamu itu sebentar, lalu 5 menit lagi ke sini," Naruto mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah pintu. "Kau tidur dulu saja, _ok?"_

Naruto tak menunggu jawaban lagi, dia beranjak segera meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah kembali sibuk memijat keningnya. Naruto berhenti sesaat di bibir pintu, menghadap Sakura lalu berbalik dengan memamerkan 5 jari kanan terbuka sempurna.

"_5 menit."_ Ujarnya. "Aku janji hanya 5 menit."

_KREEET! _

Pintu kamar tertutup sudah, Naruto tergesa menuruni tangga. Batinnya mengumpat berkali-kali.

_Tamu brengsek! Tamu sial! Tamu gila! _

_._

_._

_._

**_TING-TONG!_**

_._

_._

_._

_O Shit!_

"_Yo!"_ Naruto berseru._ "Matte yo!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_TING-TONG!_**

_._

_._

_._

_Tsk! Dasar sial! _

_KRIIEEETT!_

"_Okaerina-..._

_...He?"_

Naruto menahan heran mengetahui siapa 'tamu' yang datang.

"_Tsk,"_ Naruto mendesah kesal, lalu berbalik.

"Mana rasa sopanmu pada tamu, _eh?"_

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya asal-asalan,

"Ya, silahkan masuk. Aku akan siapkan teh dulu."

"Tak usah repot-repot, aku dan _Shizune _tak akan sampai 10 menit di sini."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan kedua sosok yang kini menduduki sofa kumuhnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>N-N-N-N-N-N-NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"<em>

Naruto berteriak, ia sungguh-sungguh tak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang harus diucapkannya lagi. Shizune mengusap kepala Tonton, menunggu kalimat terakhir dari Tsunade sembari menelan ludah. Godaime pirang itu memasukkan sebungkus obat tablet yang baru saja diberikan Naruto ke dalam sakunya, meneguk tehnya habis dengan santai sebelum menaruh kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Biasa saja teriaknya, dasar _kampungan!"_

Naruto naik darah, "_Ck!_ dasar Nenek GILA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH MEMBUATKU STRESS SEDARI TADI PAG-!"

**_Krek! CRASS!_**

Suara gelas pecah di genggaman Tsunade, membuat keringat dingin sebesar jagung lantas mengalir lancar dari dahi Naruto.

Shizune _merinding,_ bersamaan pula dengan Tonton.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, eh?"

"_I...Iee..._

_...N-Nani mo nai..."_

Keberanian Naruto pupus sudah, Tsunade menghela nafasnya malas. Sebuah tinju pun tak akan menyelesaikan banyak masalah dengan Naruto. Tsunade bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya, kupikir selanjutnya kau sudah paham. Untuk lain-lainnya Shizune akan banyak membantu. Untuk urusan _pernikahannya_ biar aku dan Ibiki yang urus. Kau rawatlah Sakura baik-baik...

...Dan cepat siapkan nama yang bagus _untuknya_, bodoh!"

Shizune mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengacungkan dua jarinya, "Selamat ya, Naruto_-Kun!_"

_Ngok-Ngok!_

Tonton ikut berkomentar. Naruto membalas dua jari Shizune dan lambaian tangan Tsunade yang menjadi tanda pamit dengan sebelah tangannya, _lemas._

Pintu tertutup. Naruto memastikan tak ada lagi sisa-sisa langkah dari _sepupu _dan seniornya itu., Naruto menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya, memastikan sekali lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan sebuah senyum penuh ide terpampang sudah di wajahnya.

Naruto bergerak secepat kilat, berlari menaiki tangga lalu dengan amat semangat dibukanya pintu kamar.

"_Sakura-CHAAAAAAAANNNN!"_

Sakura yang baru beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa kembali tertarik ke alam nyata. Naruto bak melompat, _tidak_. Naruto benar-benar melompat ke tempat tidur. Sakura terbelalak sudah, tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar Naruto sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Darah terpompa dahsyat mengaliri pipi Sakura, menimbulkan kesan manis di sana.

_Praktis,_ kantuk dan peningnya sesaat hilang.

Oh, ya. Naruto tak mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

"Sakura_-Chaaan... _... aku _cinta_ padamu... aku _sayang_ kamu..."

Sakura_ blushing_, rona merah di pipinya kian menghebat.

"N-Naruto... A-Aku p-pusing..." Sakura berusaha menarik lepas tangan Naruto yang mengikat pinggangnya semakin erat, namun Naruto malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura mencoba lagi, namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Naruto tak mendengarkan kalimat Sakura sama sekali. Dia menempelkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura, membuat dada sang kunoichi terasa semakin berdesir.

"_N-Naru-..."_

"Kalau perempuan aku mau namanya Namikaze Fuyuki, Namikaze Kushina, atau Namikaze Tsuki...terus...Namikaze _apa lagi_, ya?"

"A-Ah... N-Naruto...maksudmu apa sih?"

Naruto mendekap _sahabatnya _ini semakin erat. Naruto tertawa renyah, menyadari Sakura yang semakin blushing. Namun tak melawan.

"Kalau laki-laki, aku mau menamainya Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Seishin, Namikaze Ichishiro, atau... Namikaze Tsuyase juga boleh..."

Naruto mempererat lagi pelukannya, tanpa memperdulikan sedikitpun protes dan rengekan yang muncul terus menerus dari bibir Sakura.

Toh, Sakura adalah _sahabatnya_,

Selamanya.

_Sahabatnya selamanya._

**_AN:_ **

**I- Yeah, Suu-Chan, i hope you like this one,, hahaha... actually this fanfiction is a SHORTEST i have made between my another story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUU-CHAN!** Ane harap dirikau sudah kembali sembuh tatkala membaca fict-ku ini *HOHOHO... (^_^)b

**II- And one more time, many thank ia say to CUI'PZ CHERRY (^_^)b... yeah. Her fanfiction has given me an inspiration for writing... hahaha... CREDIT for You, Senpai... (^_^)v.** Makasih banyak dah nge-*ripiuw juga nih fict sebelum publish... **my wish and bless for you...^^b**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok... ada yang mau m'buang HYOROGAN, racun, sumpah serapah ke ane? LOL**

**Asal jangan soal LANGIT BUMI saja... numb telpon ada kok...Silahkan ungkapkan lewat situ d(^_^)b**

**please VISIT...**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
